Scott Ishmael McGregor
Scott Ishmael McGregor Position: Ex-Captain of the Airship Pilgrim, flagship of the Steam Chasers Age: 23 Race: Human Homeworld: Haven Hometown: Born in Musashi Mountains, Raised in the plains of Akira Valley (Old West) Date of Birth: August 10, 1885 Personality: He's a very serious individual most of the time and actually likes to use that feature to his advantage. That isn't to say that by any way is he a hard ass. In reality he is usually one to crack many jokes, even if some of the time they're not very funny. He is very protective of his friends. He may love danger, but to see an ally in it or hurt puts him on edge and he feels it as a personal attack on himself. He seems to have a chip on his shoulder when it comes to personal matters or history. He doesn't like involving anyone else in his personal problems and feels he has to deal with them all by himself. Ultimately, this makes him feel like he's accountable for any trouble that is caused. He tries to not let people look at him as nice or soft where in reality he has his own way of making sure he is okay physically, mentally, emotionally. Biography: Scott Ismael McGregor is the twin brother of Jedediah born into a small family. His mother and father raised them in the Musashi Mountain City. There his father worked as a scientist for the order and their mother was an English and History teacher in one of the many Academies. Their parents taught them everything they needed to know, English, Japanese, culture, history, even music although only Scott’s skills at the harmonica seemed to stick. As the years went by their father talked of his work and the order and their response was “They seem heartless”. This changed their father’s heart and he began to rebel. He destroyed whole labs and got the attention of the Order. They came to their home and even with their weapons they could not fight them off. Scott and Jed fled away from their burning past. After that they separated, Jed fueled by progress like his father, and Scott fueled by revenge. Scott followed the American colonization to the United American Colonies where he joined a train hijacking crew known as the “Steam Chasers”. After many years there Scott gained the rank of Leader, and even excelled his crew to using airships which made him captain. He got a partner in crime, Turles Maverick, and within a few years had 3 airships in their ‘fleet’. That all came crashing down when his second lieutenant betrayed him and Turles and left them for dead amongst the order. Scott picked himself up, found Turles and did what they did best, run. They found Jed and got out of dodge, although it was a very awkward 3 days trip, to another dimension where they fell screaming to the ground only to be caught by the Airship Artemis. After grudgingly accepting each other’s strengths and finding that Scott and his friends had fallen into Blacklisted hell they decided to form together, with Evangeline claiming the Captainship by vote of the now combined crew, with Scott serving as a secondary leader. This arrangement lasted for a good while. Jed and Scott McGregor have both since left the Daedalus for parts unknown, and are not to be considered related to that fair vessel. Category:Characters